Rejection
by phayte1978
Summary: Georgi and Victor were always rejected for different reasons, they spent their nights drinking and crying over it - till one night it turned into a little more.


Georgi was one of the few who was close to Victor's age that he actually hung out with outside of the rink. They would go grab beers and talk about their pathetic love lives. Victor had stopped looking for love, Georgi was trying every where for love. Two beers in and Georgi would be crying. Four beers in, Victor followed.

They would hang onto one another as they cried at the bar. They did not do this often, but when it happened, Victor always felt alone- even with Georgi with him, he felt alone. People only wanted him because he was _Victor Nikiforov_.

Georgi was always in his shadow. Georgi wanted to shine, no matter what he did, he was always " _Victor's rink mate_ ". Nothing more, nothing less.

Georgi got rejected, Victor go offers.

What they wanted was love. Why was it hard to find love? Were they _that_ unlovable?

One night stands, no calls the next morning, this is how thing went, how they always went. Somehow they would mess up in practice, thinking how they screwed up- messed up their night. They would fall and crash. Emotionally and Physically.

Why couldn't he find love? Victor wondered this. He was a good guy. He skated, he would be faithful, he would love with his heart and soul. He would take a new guy home, and wake up alone. They just wanted to fuck a legend and Victor was a legend.

Georgi always fell in love too fast. The moment a girl made eye contact, he was planning children and houses with white picket fences. He knew he would be a good husband, a good father. He wore his heart on his sleeve.

* * *

"Why can't a woman love me?" Georgi would say, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I ask myself that everyday," Victor replied as he drank another beer.

"But you don't like women!" Georgi exclaimed.

"You know what I mean!" Victor sobbed out.

Sniffling and lonely nights were all that ever found them. Georgi would get rejected and Victor would get used. Such a lonely existence.

* * *

"GET OFF MY ICE AND GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN THE GAME! BOTH OF YOU!" The roaring voice of Yakov would yell.

Georgi had been rejected- yet again and Victor had been seeing a guy who had great potential.

"What happen between you and Sean?" Georgi said knocking back another shot.

Shivering, Victor bit into the lime. A night like this called for tequila. "You won't believe me if I even told you."

"Try me out," Georgi said as he motioned for more shots and beers.

"He was just like all the others. Another stupid fan," Victor said sipping his beer.

"But you dated him for weeks."

"He tricked me for weeks you mean," Victor mumbled. The drinks came as they clinked their glasses, the tequila spilling a bit on his fingers. Licking salt, he felt the burn run down his throat, bitter and hot as he bit into another lime.

"But you have yet to tell me _how_ he tricked you," Georgi slurred out.

"It was terrible… you know I had waited to sleep him, right?" Victor asked as Georgi nodded his head. Waving his hand for more drinks, Victor took a deep breath, "Ok, so I held out with him. Let him take me to dinners, shows… all that nonsense!"

"But it is not nonsense! It is sweet! It was what you wanted," Georgi said as he sipped his beer.

"No no no, you don't get it. He was working me up to it all. Making me trust him…" Victor said as he rocked back and forth on the bar stool he was on waving for more drinks.

"But, with all that work? You two were… inseparable!" Georgi called out.

"I know! That is why this hurts… he was taking me out, wining and dining me. Everything I had ever wanted. I really thought he was something more... something special!" Victor laid his head on the table and started to cry.

"Oh Vitya, come on. I don't even know what happen," Georgi said as he rubbed his back.

Victor mumbled something that Georgi did not understand. Victor sat up again and grabbed his beer as another shot came to the table.

"He wanted me to sign his cock!" Victor yelled all too loudly.

Georgi's eyes grew large as he sat there. Victor just stared at him as they both sat there- neither knowing what to say. Grabbing the shot, they licked salt and drank the burning liquid down before biting down on more limes.

"What… well did you?" Georgi asked.

"What do you think?" Victor spit out.

Georgi really did not know, Victor had been known to do some crazy shit. He was afraid to answer either way.

"Of course I did! I thought it was a joke! Then he took a picture of it!" Victor said, "But what was worse… he said _'I got the legendary Victor Nikiforov to sign my cock!'_ "

"Oh Vitya…" Georgi said.

"Let's get out of here," Victor said as he went to get up and started to stumble. Georgi caught him and they leaned heavily on one another. Georgi's flat was only a block away and they decided to stumble and crash there as Victor's place was five blocks down.

Arms around shoulders as they walked, Victor continued to sob and cry the entire walk.

"Will anyone ever just love me… for me?" Victor asked them as they reached Georgi's building and they fell through the doors.

"Will any girl ever give me a real chance?" Georgi said as he squinted to find the elevator button.

"It is not like we are bad guys," Victor said.

Georgi agreed and the elevator dinged for them to get on. Squinting again, Georgi found his floor on the numbered buttons and they went up to his flat. Falling into his flat, Victor sat on the couch and started to pull his shoes and shirt off.

"Why are you taking your clothes off?" Georgi asked as he stumbled and fell into the chair.

"M'sleepy," Victor said as he laid out on the couch, but the couch started to move on him and he sat back up, "Room is spinning."

Victor continued to take his clothes off and once he was down to his briefs he just sat there. Looking at Georgi, he tilted his head, "You know, if you liked boys, we could work."

"If you still had that long hair, I might even consider it," Georgi said as he leaned his head back against the chair.

"Really? That is your only problem?" Victor laughed as laid back on the couch.

Georgi shrugged, "I mean, you were so androgynous with that long hair…"

"I was, wasn't I? Sometimes I regret cutting it," Victor said he ran his hands through his hair.

"It worked as your face was… I mean _is_ so pretty," Georgi slurred out.

"You think I'm pretty?" Victor asked.

Georgi nodded, that was something he could not deny. Straight, gay… whatever anyone was, no one could _not_ admit how good looking Victor was. Even drunk and eyes half lidded, Victor was still a marvel as his long legs were spread out and his body draped over his couch. Georgi knew he was not bad looking, he knew he was very good looking and his body as in top form, but when he stood next to Victor, there was no comparison.

"Yes Vitya, no one can say you aren't," Georgi laughed out.

"It is a shame… why can't you like boys!" Victor moaned out and looked over to Georgi, "Have you ever even tried to be with a boy?"

Georgi shook his head, he already knew it was not a preference of his, "No."

"Not even kissed?" Victor asked.

Georgi shook his head, "No."

"Then how do you know?" Victor asked.

Georgi shrugged, he just knew, "I just… well I just know. I mean how do you know you only like boys?"

"But I've kissed girls before! I've even…" Victor stammered out.

"Wait! What?" Georgi said as he sat up in his chair, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Victor laughed, "I wanted to be sure… so you know… I tried it."

Georgi thought about it, the tequila in his mind making everything not make sense, "Do you think I should… you know… try?"

Victor squinted at Georgi, "What are you saying?"

Georgi got up and sat on the couch while Victor gave him a curious look. Victor was in his small briefs and he could almost feel the heat coming off of Victor's body.

"I'm saying, I mean… we are really good friends… you are probably one of my best friends… and if I were to try… well…" Georgi stuttered out.

Sitting up, Victor looked at Georgi, sweat beaded on his forehead and his hands shook. Victor took his hands in his and sat there, staring into his eyes, "Ok, but we don't have too."

Georgi leaned forward and Victor felt the hard press on his lips. They both sat there, both of not sure what to do. Neither were moving their mouths, they were just pressed to one another. When Georgi pulled back, Victor smiled at him.

"I didn't feel anything," Georgi said.

"Ok, you are thinking too much on it," Victor said. Taking his hands, he cupped Georgi's face and his thumbs over his cheeks. Though they had a lot of tequila, Georgi was tense. "Relax, it is just me."

This time when their lips met, it was softer, gentler. Victor just barely touched his lips as he felt the softness of Georgi's lips brushing over his. Victor did not want to press him too hard and was waiting for cues of to pull away, but peeking out, he saw Georgi's eyes closed and his lips pouting out. Smiling, Victor brushed his lips again across Georgi's and then pressed their lips together more. Moving his lips, he felt Georgi move along with his. Sliding his hands behind Georgi's head, he threaded his fingers through his hair and continued to move his lips across Georgi's.

A soft hum came from Georgi and Victor had to smile a bit against those lips. Licking at Georgi's bottom lip, he felt a small gasp from Georgi, and then he was tasting the tequila and lime in his mouth. Georgi's tongue was unsure and hesitant, but Victor kept at it. Using his best tricks, he twirled his tongue and danced it over Georgi's. Small gasp and moans came from Georgi as they pulled back. Victor smiled and he saw Georgi glance down.

"Ah, yeah… sorry. Drinking and kissing turns me on," Victor said as he tried to adjust himself in his small briefs, "So… what did you think?"

Georgi sat back and Victor noticed he was fixing himself in his pants too. "I mean… you are an amazing kisser, Vitya. Like.. wow, really amazing… but when I looked down and saw you… well your…"

"You mean my dick?" Victor said.

"So crude, Vitya!" Georgi blushed.

"But true…"

"Yes," Georgi whispered.

Victor shrugged and sat back, "What a shame. But at least you know now."

Georgi nodded and Victor noticed he was palming himself over his pants. "But now I am confused… I am turned on from kissing you… but I don't… well I don't…"

"You don't want to touch my dick," Victor said.

Georgi nodded.

Victor moved his finger to his mouth and thought for a moment, then he got an idea. "Ok, so maybe I am drunk… but we can still kiss."

As Victor turned his head, Georgi's mouth as on his again. Chuckling, Victor grabbed the back of Georgi's head as he couldn't help but notice Georgi undoing his pants. Be it the tequila, the rejections- Victor stopped thinking and kissed Georgi back. As their lips slid back and forth across each other, Georgi would hum and Victor would gasp at the desperation in their kisses. Georgi had shifted more, Victor peeked to see that Georgi was holding his own cock in his hand and was slowly stroking himself. Victor could not help but get a good look at Georgi's cock, swollen and thick, it made Victor moan and slide his hand in his briefs.

Jerking his briefs down under his balls, Victor traced the shaft of his cock with his fingertips as Georgi was plunging his tongue in his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to take Georgi's cock in his hand and feel the weight of that thick cock in his palm, but he knew that was crossing a line- a line Georgi wanted to stay on the other side of.

The kissing continued as the sounds of skin slapping could be heard around them. Lips smacking and soft moans was all that could be heard. Georgi's face was wrinkled in concentration as his mouth and tongue continued to work on Victor's and Victor felt a tear fall down Georgi's cheek.

Moving his mouth off Georgi's, he kissed the tear on his cheek and smiled at him. Those warm eyes opening for a moment to look at him. "Don't cry, Georgi… you are with your friend… we are not alone tonight."

This made Georgi give him a half smile as he leaned in again, kissing Victor, plunging his tongue back in his mouth and moaning as his arm flexed with each stroke of his cock. Victor felt the liquid pearling on the tip of his cock and he ran his thumb over it, spreading it down his shaft as he continued to stroke himself firmer. The harder they stroked, the deeper their kissing got. Victor knew his mouth would be swollen and all he wanted was to kiss down Georgi's neck- but he stayed on his mouth, keeping his lips connected with Georgi's.

They were both getting close as their kisses turned to them just gasping into each other's mouths. Pulling at their cocks, Victor was able to turn his head a bit, leaving his lips on Georgi's to glance down, seeing his cock red and leaking, so thick in Georgi's hand. Moaning into Georgi's mouth, Victor stroked one last time, twisting his wrist and cupped his hand at the head of his cock as he pulled away from Georgi and spilled into his hand.

Victor could see Georgi looking at his cock as he stroked, also twisting his hand and pulling hard and tight. Georgi sat back against the couch and thrusted his hips into his hand.

"I have the hardest time getting off when I drink," Georgi breathed out.

"Can I…" Victor was trying to ask as he got a tissue to clean his hand off.

Georgi closed his eyes and nodded his head. Victor did not use his hand though, he leaned down and wrapped his lips around Georgi's thick cock head and he heard Georgi moan loudly. Hands in his hair pulling, Victor twirled his tongue around Georgi's cock, tasting his bitter, salty flavor. Victor hummed as he continued to tease Georgi's thick cock head and pressing his tongue gently into the slit.

"Ah!" Georgi called out as the hand in Victor's hair pulled harder.

Victor pulled off Georgi's cock and licked a long wet striped up that thick cock. Georgi's cock was so thick, Victor had to almost unhinge his jaw as he opened his mouth wider and started to take more and more of Georgi's cock in his mouth. Not only was Georgi thick, he was long. Victor could only take a little over half of it in his mouth at the angle he was at, allowing his spit to coat that thick shaft, Victor took his hand and stroked the bottom half as he hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down. Georgi's moan was deep and low and Victor loved hearing it. Moving his tongue around Georgi's tip, he could taste where he was leaking more and more into his mouth and knew he was close. Georgi was moaning more and pulling his hair harder while he was moving his hips a little bit, but not enough to affect what Victor was doing with his mouth.

"I'm… I'm about…" Georgi moaned out.

Victor hummed again and suctioned his mouth harder around Georgi's cock and felt as his cock got tighter and firmer as it twitched in his mouth. Victor sucked harder at him and felt as the first spray hit the back of his throat. Georgi was moaning and talking incoherently as he emptied himself into Victor's mouth. Victor continued to suck him through his orgasm and lifted off, swallowing everything and licked at the head of his cock, hearing Georgi hiss out.

"Vitya…" Georgi breathed out as Victor sat up and sat back on the couch. Looking over, Georgi was flushed and red, his chest heaving as his eyes were closed and one over his face. Victor removed Georgi's hand from his face and smiled at him.

"It is ok," Victor said as his hand brushed over Georgi's cheek again. Georgi nodded and kissed him gently.

"Yeah, I'm… wow… I'm ok," Georgi said before yawning.

Both being drunk and spent got tired quickly. Victor went to rest his head on the couch arm and Georgi got up, grabbing the blanket on the back of the couch and covered Victor. Smiling, Victor felt Georgi kiss his forehead before leaving the room and turning the light out.


End file.
